


The First Time (Begging)

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 The Omega Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Heat, Intersex Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Vaginal Sex, boy pussy, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: Part I of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega AngelHeaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.“You don’t understand!” The Seraph growled pushing the older Winchester against the motel’s wall. “I rebelled, I did all of it for you! And my grace is gone, my body still doesn’t understand that! It needs an Alpha-Angel! It needs a knot, and I cannot go to heaven and ask for such! So you are going to give me what I need!”





	The First Time (Begging)

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel
> 
>  
> 
> “You don’t understand!” The Seraph growled pushing the older Winchester against the motel’s wall. “I rebelled, I did all of it for you! And my grace is gone, my body still doesn’t understand that! It needs an Alpha-Angel! It needs a knot, and I cannot go to heaven and ask for such! So you are going to give me what I need!”

Title: The First Time (Begging)

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12068211.

Square filled: O-4 “Begging”

Ship: Destiel

Rating: E

Tags: Omega Cas, Cas in Heat, Intersex Castiel, Boy-pussy, Vaginal sex, Breeding Kink, Mentions of Mpreg

Summary:  Heaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.

This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.

Word Count: 1418

Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.

 

Part I of SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel

  
Sometime in Season 5, after “The End”

 

 

“Please! Please! Please!” Castiel could feel the limbs of his vessel shaking, sweat dripping down from his forehead, and falling onto the mattress below. He had been here, in this sordid motel for over an hour.

 

Dean had positioned him till he was kneeling on all fours, limbs tangled in the off white and stained sheets, in what seemed an eternity.

 

_“You don’t understand!” The Seraph growled pushing the older Winchester against the motel’s wall. “I rebelled, I did all of it for you! And my grace is gone, my body still doesn’t understand that! It needs an Alpha-Angel! It needs a knot, and I cannot go to heaven and ask for such! So you are going to give me what I need!”_

 

_“Look Cas, no offense, but you’re a dude. I’m not-”_

 

_“Spare me your repeated monologues developed from years of lying to yourself, and trying to convince others that you are purely heterosexual. It matters not to me. I’m sure you will find my genitalia more than appealing.”_

 

_Dean’s eyes had widened, his deepest secret out in the open. Or at least between him and the angel. Castiel has reassembled him cell by cell. He knew his mannerisms, his preferences, his memories. Their bond had no secrets, and it was obvious to him over a month ago the looks he received from the human. The desire hidden there. Castiel had never acted on it, he had only laid with other angels, and breed fledglings in the name of heaven, the desires of human flesh never appealed to him until now._

 

_Before the hunter could protest another word, Castiel snapped his fingers, his clothing removed to reveal himself completely._

 

_“Holy shit! You...Cas are you a hermaphrodite?”_

 

_“I’m an Omega Angel. When I took this vessel I altered the genitalia to match my true form as much as possible while I’m in estrus.”_

 

_“So...you’re like a boy and a girl?” The human seemed to lose his previous inhibitions, now kneeling directly in front of the seraph, examining his genitals. Yes, Dean kneeling, that image was promising._

 

_“I’m both and neither.”_

 

After some brief dialogue and explanation of his lower anatomy; Penis, clitoris, vagina, anus. Things had progressed. Castiel was pleasantly surprised when Dean seemed to take the more domineering role, leading him to the bed, and putting him into the breeding position without prompt.

 

_‘Yes. This is what I need. To be ordered. To submit and be bred.”_

 

“You’re sure I don’t need a condom?” Dean asked for the twelfth time.

 

“I told you. I can only get pregnant by an Alpha-Angel. You are safe from conceiving a child unto me. Now will you please, disrobe and penetrate me!”

 

“Bossy much? I’m the one doing you a favor, Cas.”

 

The angel growled, ready to smite the human if he didn’t fuck him in the next five minutes. “Need I remind you, I pulled you out of perdition I can-UhAh!”

 

Finally, finally! Dean had slid his fingers down, feeling the slick of his cunt.

 

“Fuck you’re wet! Like a girl, this shouldn’t be so hot!”

 

The human didn’t know the meaning of hot. Castiel was burning up. He had been in a fever for almost two weeks. He was certain it was part of heaven’s plan to pull him back. His breeding time was extremely early. He had bared a fledgling less than one hundred years ago for heaven, he wasn’t due for another heat until the next solar eclipse.

 

Heaven was playing with him, hoping he would be too overcome with his hormones to aid the Winchesters, and instead return to heaven. Return and submit, the rest of his days probably strapped to a breeding bench as punishment for disobeying.

 

“Faster.” He grunted out, moving his hips back and forth trying to fuck the tips of the fingers that played with him.

 

“That’s not the magic word.” Dean replied, his voice for some reason having a cocky tone.

 

“There is no incantation for this! Just fuck me, as you humans put it!”

 

“Heh, I meant ‘Please’ Cas. Like I said, I’m doing you the favor. Least you could do, it’s all I'm saying.”

 

The angel whipped his head around to glare at him. “Are you suggesting I BEG you?”

 

“Isn’t that what you’re suppose to do?” Before he could reply, Dean slipped two fingers into his soaked pussy, pushing them in and out at a quickening pace.

 

“Ahh-oh!”

 

“See, I don’t know much about angels and heaven. But I do know Omega comes after Alpha, right? And seeing as you’re asking to be fucked, even though you have a dick...I’m guessing you’re meant to kneel down and take it like a little bitch. Am I right, Cas?”

 

“Dean!” Cas bit his lip, as another hand came up to toy with him. A finger flicking his clit hard in time with each thrust.

 

“You really want me to fuck you, Cas?”

 

“Yes!” He shouted, he’d been fighting his instincts too long. Even if Dean was mortal, and lacking an alpha’s knot, he had a very in-depth understanding of sexual techniques. His fingers were pressing deep, rubbing against the Grafenberg Gland, while another flicked and teased his swollen nub.

 

“Then ask me nicely.”

 

“Fuc-Dean….” He continued to rock back on his knees, sighing as a third finger went in. “Please.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please!” Four now, oh that was it! He needed to be full!

 

“What do you need, Cas?”

 

“Dean! Fuck me! Fuck me now! Stick your mortal cock in my pussy, and for the love of all that’s holy make me come! And make me come, now!”

 

“No please?” He teased.

 

“Dean! Uh-OH-OH!” Dean’s cock was nice and thick. If Castiel knew when he rebuilt the Righteous Man, that he would one day need him like this, he may have made his penis a bit longer. But still this was good, very good.

 

His moans, and the sound of the hunter’s full balls smacking against his wetness filled the silence of the motel room. Dean was babbling a bit behind him, but Cas wasn’t sure if the words were meant to be heard. He heard ‘Good’ ‘Tight’ ‘So Tight’ And yes, Cas took a small amount of personal pride in that.

 

Omega or not, he took pride in pleasing his Alphas or partner in this case. “Yes, yes. That’s it Dean. Nice and hard. Uhh, you need to fuck it out of me. I’ve been fighting it too long.”

 

“Should have come to me sooner, Cas. Oh, fuck!” He was gripping his hips tight now, being cut off from the Host he’d probably have bruises later. “Gonna give it to ya, gonna make is SO good.”

 

“Yes, yes. They’ll be time.” Cas panted. “Oh, fuck. It’s not going to go away on its own. Uhhh, just need some relief for now. Uh-uh-yeah, there! Right there!” He gave a startled, and probably undignified, yelp as the hunter pulled him into his lap, his cock brushing perfectly against his internal glands. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

No longer needing his hands to support his weight, the angel began teasing his clit with two fingers while quickly stripping his dick with the other hand. “Come on, Dean. We’re almost there. Gonna do it. Gonna make me-uhh!”

 

“Ask for it, Cas. Beg me! Beg me to come! Do it!”

 

“Fuck, please! Please!” Castiel was bouncing in his lap now, his cunt sloppy and soaked. “Make me come, Dean. Make me come, human! Uhh, yes, put your seed in me, and make me suck it all up into my womb. Fuck me like an, Alpha! Yes, knot me good, knot me good! Uh-Uh-Uh-DEANNN!”

 

He felt the first clench of his cunt, slow and long, before a rush of contractions began. His vessel trying to take the non-existent knot in as far as it could. Cas screamed, as several streams of sterile seed left his cock, throwing the rest of his body into another set of female based orgasms.

 

“Fuck-Cas-Uh!”

 

The angel sighed, grinding his hips against the human’s as he felt the first spurt of Dean’s ejaculate inside him. It wasn’t an alpha’s cum, and it wasn’t an angel’s. His body would soon know the difference and demand fertile, compatible seed. But for now it was enough. Enough to stop the urges. Perhaps he and Dean could work something out in the future. He was fond of the human, and besides he’d rather beg Dean for sex than anyone back in Heaven.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know if you did!


End file.
